


Back into the Fray

by Champagne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, First Years, Friendship, Game Night, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne/pseuds/Champagne
Summary: Three newbies and a slightly more experienced player form a band of DnD travelers and embark on a journey.It's not the beginning of a bad joke, it's now Tsukishima's life on Saturday nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i want to make this chaptered but i have no idea what to do for the chapters uuuuuuu
> 
>  
> 
> i legit rolled characters for them for this. someone save me

"I mean..." Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck, his face in a surprisingly pleasant frown that told more of uncertainty than annoyance.

" _Please_ ," Yamaguchi begged, and folded his hands in front of him, almost pushing them into Tsukishima's face. They were standing outside of the gym after just finishing cleaning everything up after practice. It was short notice too, but it wasn't as if Tsukishima didn't have experience with any of this. "Please! You're the best dungeon master I know!"

Tsukishima scoffed and tried not to let it show he took the compliment to heart. "But for those two idiots?"

"And Yachi!" Yamaguchi added, bordering on desperate. He waved his folded hands as if to emphasize them.

Yamaguchi's face was twisted in a pleading frown and hopeful smile, making him look somewhat constipated.

Tsukishima sighed.

Yamaguchi grinned.

~-~

"Here are your character sheets." Tsukishima passed out one sheet per person. Hinata and Kageyama were surprisingly quiet, but he was sure that wouldn't last. They were sitting around Tsukishima's very own kotatsu, just big enough for the four of them. His mother was out shopping for breakfast in the morning, and Akiteru, visiting for the weekend, was watching from his room not but a few feet away. Only Yamaguchi noticed the soft, almost fond smile on his face as he watched his younger brother. "Here's the basic stuff. Races, classes, backgrounds--"

"Uh...?"

He looked over at the confused girl sitting between Hinata and Yamaguchi, her hand slightly in the air as if they were still at school. "Yes?"

"Can you please explain all this...?" She motioned to the sheet, and sounded nervous. He knew she was a naturally nervous person, but she wasn't the one sitting at the head of the table, waiting to hopefully take them all on a fantasy adventure through the world of Dungeons and Dragons.

Tsukishima sighed, and felt a little guilty when that made her cringe. "Yes, I will."

So he went through the individual races, the bonuses they received, what classes worked well with them. And he dared to tell them it didn't matter; it's a fantasy world, do what you want. He felt both annoyed and amused by the bright sparkle in Kageyama, Hinata and Yachi's eyes when he finished his sentence. Yamaguchi dared to laugh, and settled with snickering when Tsukishima glared at him. After that he went over the classes, what they did, a vague idea of what they learned, how they mixed with other classes.

Backgrounds took longer, because of so many questions. He forbid any of them from picking Noble, to save some time, and earned quite a few complaints from Yamaguchi, who had been hoping to make one with that background.

He had them roll their stats, distribute them the best way for their characters, and then left them alone for a good twenty minutes to write vague backstories and pick an alignment.

It all came together relatively quickly, to his surprise. Tsukishima was expecting more wasted time arguing over little things, but Kageyama and Hinata continued to be strangely quiet. He couldn't tell if the focused looks on their faces stemmed from dedication or intense confusion.

"So, introduce yourselves," Tsukishima said, and motioned around the table once they were all settled down again. He had his elbow on the table, his arm propped up, and his head resting on his fist. His free hand held a riceball that his mother had made them as snacks once she returned home. He was tired already, but given that it had been at least two hours since they started, he wasn't too surprised. Given who he was working with, it could've been worse.

Yamaguchi went first, excited as could be. "My name is Haruka, I'm a Tiefling Paladin that hails from the Dark Mountains, and I worship the Goddess Mine of Redemption and Peace!" He said it in a rush, almost in one breath, and was practically sparkling with his eagerness.

It took him a few seconds in his excitement to notice the confused, bewildered, and amused looks on his friends' faces. Then, he blushed and shrunk in his chair.

Yachi took her cue from him, but she didn't speak in a breathless hurry. "I-I'm, uh, Hiro! A...goliath...barbarian...?" She looked to Tsukishima for confirmation, and repeated herself when he nodded. "I, uh, come from the Forest of, uh...?"

"Hisashi," Tsukishima supplied, picking a name at random. He got a giggle from Yamaguchi from the use of one of their teammate's names.

"Forest of Hisashi! My clan protects it and the village in it!" Yachi nodded again.

Tsukishima looked to Hinata. "Uh." His expression was blank, staring at his character sheet.

"You _did_ write something down, right?" Please. Not now.

Hinata flushed. "Y-yes! I just..." He frowned, contemplative. "Don't remember how to read it."

Tsukishima sighed, but figured it was fair enough. A lot of strange English words existed in this game, and writing them in katakana was a little more complicated than he liked to admit. Yachi leaned over and started whispering to Hinata, pointing at different parts of the character sheet until he sat back, smiling. "Okay! I'm, uh." His smile fell again, to blankness.

"You didn't think of a name, idiot," Kageyama said from the seat to Hinata's left, looking over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata threw a hard elbow into his side, and Kageyama squawked.

"I forgot! Shut up!"

"Just stick with a name you know," Yamaguchi suggested, and Tsukishima saw the error in that statement before Yamaguchi did, but neither could react fast enough.

"Okay! I'm Shouyou, the--"

"Hinata.."

"--uh, dragonborn! Wizard!"

He didn't notice them trying to speak.

Kageyama went immediately after, almost in a rush, not giving them time to speak again. "Koroko, ranger. Live in the Forest of Hisashi."

Yachi grinned. They had briefly discussed this during the creation process. Tsukishima could deal with the two of them knowing each other already. It made getting the band together easier.

He thought about Hinata's character's name and rolled his eyes.

Oh well. "Ready?"

Four nods.

He jumped right into it, no preface, wanting to get this over with and see how it goes. His stomach knotted with his nerves, but he didn't let them slow him down. "So, you two," he began, and pointed at Kageyama and Yachi. "Are set to leave the forest to trade with the nearest outside village. You travel through the familiar woods in the early morning, talking as you go, and it's a familiar routine. The same lush trees, same bumps in the road, same sights as you go. It's when you get to the village you trade with that things are different..."


End file.
